


And someone give this man a HUG

by Catgirl1



Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Power testing, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: After Hawk Moth and Mayura are defeated, Adrien goes back to the mansion where he's greeted by a currently unfriendly face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Implied Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	And someone give this man a HUG

Adrien walked back to his mansion, folding his arms closer together in an effort to keep warm from the cold of the snow. It was hard to believe it had only been two days.

_"Wow, bro, I'm sorry..."_

_"If you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay, Kitty?"_

_"Adrien, I'm sorry."_

_"Oh, Adrien, I totally get how you feel. This terrorist was once in kahoots with my uncle and it felt so terrible when he was discovered." Liar._

_"This is ridiculous, Adrien, utterly ridiculous! My mommy might be terrible, but she'd never even go to this level!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

At least Marinette was helping him. She was the only person he'd spoken to in the past few days. The worst was either Lila or the news. 

_"Adrien Agreste-"_

_"Adrien Agreste-"_

_"What do you think of your father being Hawk Moth?"_

_"Is it true that your mother had a burial?"_

_"Adrien, what will you do now that you're living with your girlfriend?"_

He walked faster, eyes on the ground. Quite suddenly, he stopped. Confused, he looked up. His mansion, slightly blurred by the snow was right in front of him. He took out the last pair of keys, and opened the back door, hidden by the wall. He made his way through the garden, glancing at the statue of his mother, and to the back door of the mansion. Adrien unlocked the door and walked up to his room, sitting on the spiral staircase. 

_"So, you neglected your son, your crush's and dead friend's son... to terrorize Paris?" Ladybug asked, in a cold voice nobody had ever heard her use._

_"That **thing**_ _is not my son, it's merely a memory of her, something created out of emotions because my wife was jealous of her sister being fertile."_

_"And how did you learn of your powers?" Rena Rouge asked._

_"My 'son' , as you would call the creature, was a formidable object of testing. We learned using him to test how well my power worked through his emotions."_

_Chat Noir followed the others out of the police station a few hours later. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, Roi Singe, Ryuko, the new Queen Bee, Multimouse, and the other heroes they'd hired looked horrified._

_"Let's hope... Adrien never learns about this..." Ladybug said, her voice shaking with anger, shock, and... what was that last emotion?_

_Chat Noir wanted to laugh and say he knew Adrien already did before revealing himself, but he kept quiet._

He wished he was a little unknowing kid again. His mother would be out in the backyard with him, playing in the snow with him as he'd be giggling uncontrollably and tripping over himself in the snow, oblivious to whatever was, is, or would be happening to him. It annoyed him, how, despite everything, he still missed his father and Nathalie and the Gorilla. Overwhelmed, Adrien leaned against the pole.

His extra things were being preserved here. They said it was to preserve the mansion all until he was old enough to take over the house. Until then, the heating was off, the power was out, the mansion seemed emptier than before.

He was living with the Dupain-Chengs. He had already flat out refused to live with his cousin and aunt. Paris was his home, not London.

He walked back downstairs into the office. His mother's painting was there. Adrien looked at it dully.

"Adrien, don't you think we should be going?" Plagg suddenly made an appearance.

The superhero didn't want to leave.

"Well, okay, then... hey, wait! We forgot some of my special cheese stash!" The Kwami phased through the ceiling.

And then, Adrien was alone. Alone in the office, alone in the place that was his torture chamber, but alone in a place he did not want to be alone in. And then, he looked up at his mother's painted face.

"You're dead, Dad and Nathalie are in prison, and the Gorilla moved somewhere to start over his life." He stated, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"I should burn this painting. Why did Father even make it? To cover up the safe he'd hidden from me? To use it as a way to bring him to his little hideout? And why, so he could care about terrorizing a city to act like he cared more about his dead relatives than his living ones? So he could steal jewelry and use people as his little playthings like a coward?" 

Without thinking, he grabbed a picture of himself and threw it at the painting.

"WHY DID HE CARE MORE ABOUT A DEAD WOMAN THAN HIS LIVING SON? WHY DID HE PUT ME THROUGH HELL AND LET A LYING BITCH ABUSE ME?! WHY DID THAT STUPID ASSISTANT BITCH LET HIM? SHE LET HIM NEGLECT ME AND LOCK ME IN MY ROOM AGAINST MY WILL! SHE HELPED HIM TERRORIZE PEOPLE FOR JEWELRY BECAUSE SHE CARED MORE ABOUT A LOST MAN WANTING HIS DEAD WIFE! AND FOR YEARS, BEFORE THEY TESTED THAT MIRACULOUS ON _ME!_ WHY DO I EVEN MISS HIM? I HATE HIM! I HATE HER! I _HATE_ YOU!" He screamed, throwing breakable items at his mother's painting, not caring as they shattered everywhere. He held one last picture and paused, looking at it. It was the picture he'd made when he was four-years-old. At that moment, he came to terms with the sadness, anger, horror, shock, and grief. He collapsed to the floor in choked gasping sobs as hot tears rolled down face. He ignored whatever old rules had been burned into his mind, and let the snot and drool leave his nose and mouth respectively. He crawled over to his mother's painting, somehow not getting even a cut on him and curled into a ball, sobbing. 

It wasn't for another half hour Ladybug had gone looking for her partner in a panic to find Adrien still crying, by his mother's painting, surrounded by broken glass and pictures, with a dropped, but certainly less destroyed framed drawing. Plagg was nuzzled up to his Chosen's face, purring quietly. Ladybug dropped her transformation quietly. Ladybug, now Marinette with a kwami of her own, both went over to Adrien, the girl kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him, and Tikki, hugging his arm. 

They all stayed even after Adrien had stopped crying for the first time, because the four of them would remember their traumas and all would cry before stopping, and the process would repeat, until all of them, having held pushed back negative emotions for years, had gotten it out. 

Adrien held a pendent in his hands. 

"Let's go then, shall we, M'lady?"

Marinette stood, a shaky smile on her face. 

They could always deal with the mess in Gabriel's old office later.

Sabine and Tom hadn't seen their daughter or Adrien come through the door, and were about to call the police in a panic when Sabine checked their daughter's room. 

Both teenagers were curled up together, sleeping on the girl's couch, and by the tear marks on their faces, neither parent had the heart to wake them, but knew, despite everything, the two will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I wrote this instead of sleeping or studying.  
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me.
> 
> OH MY GOODNESS, THE NEW YORK EPISODE IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! STRAP YOURSELVES IN, GUYS!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I love each and every one of them!


End file.
